New services utilizing high-speed and high-capacity networks are expected to be created in the near future as the development of high-speed and high-capacity mobile packet networks progresses due to the introduction of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and EPC (Evolved Packet Core) technologies. Examples of the new services include high-definition 3D games, large database searches, image recognition/matching, high-definition images (still images, videos, etc.), 3D images, high-quality audio, and 3D audio. Further, for the purpose of ensuring the security of data, it is predicted that thin client services will be popular in mobile networks in the near future.
Patent Literature 1 describes a traffic control system that performs traffic control. The traffic control system comprises means for measuring communication quality on a communication line between a relay server (thin client server) and a client, and control means for controlling so that an amount of video data distributed to the relay server from a streaming server can be adjusted to an amount of streaming data specified based on the communication quality. In order to measure the communication quality, the response time of image data or the response time to ping transmission is measured.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a data transmission system that displays data with practical quality and time even when a relatively slow transmission line such as a telephone line or wireless communication is used between a terminal device with relatively slow processing capability such as a mobile terminal and a server apparatus. In the data transmission system, the server apparatus transmits data to the terminal device after converting the quality of data contents and the data format according to the processing capability of the terminal device.
PTL 1:
    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2009-060425APTL 2:    Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-H11-004252A